Talk:Megami Tensei Wiki
This page is for discussion of the '''Main Page only.' For general wiki discussion, please visit the 'Community Portal. Redesigning the Main Page Due to certain changes in the skin that Wikia has implemented over the last few weeks, which if you haven't know already, check out the Wikia's New Style page, soon they'll be turning on an ad on the homepage. It won't always show, but in order to ensure that everything still looks like it should, they need us to add some special main page column tags. These will create a fixed right column 250px wide, as well as a left column that will fill the rest of the page. For that reason, I have made a mock-up of the new design User:Bluerfn/ADFEST1.0. This will only apply at the Main Page, by the way, and does not affect those logged-in (I think). If you can, please leave constructive suggestions and opinions on how best to improve our home page :) Bluer 14:14, 16 July 2008 (UTC) :I was wondering....Is there any kind of code we can use that will automatically select featured media and a featured article every once and a while, or does that have to be done manually? That aside, I think your mock-up is great. SeventhEvening 17:43, 16 July 2008 (UTC) :I don't think it looks too bad. I'm worried that the welcome message and Jack are squished into a such a small space, but it works. I'm also at 1280x1024, so at full-screen, the wiki breaks down some on the front page. I'm not sure we really need to have the disclaimer on the featured media, if at least not the Atlus logo. I'm not really a fan of the default them we're using now either. I need to redo the logo for this theme anyway... I personally prefer themes like the one we had before. I keep it set to allow for the Megami Tensei Wiki to use whatever theme we've specified so I can see what more people are probably seeing. :Right now, we're exceptionally plain in the front page area of our wiki. After looking around there are some really nice set-ups and things going for other wikis I think we should learn from. We can develop from there. I wouldn't mind doing some other things for user pages either. As for the featured media, I'm pretty sure it's manual. Akkilmar 16:10, 17 July 2008 (UTC) ::I was thinking our wiki is kinda the wrong color. We're a Megami Tensei wiki, but the entire thing is white an' blue. Doesn't really seem right. I don't know how to change that though. If it's something easy, we might consider using a yellow color scheme until a new Megaten game gets announced. I was afraid that that feature component couldn't be automated. Maybe we should come up with some kind of schedule of when it should be changed. SeventhEvening 17:13, 17 July 2008 (UTC) :::To answer some questions; No - the featured thing is not automated. It must be done manually; but that's to our advantage, since we get to choose for ourselves the articles which we think shines the most in the wiki. Other wikis with spectacular designs on the main page rely heavily on templates and coding as well as javascript. Not that it should matter, but a certain kind of effort is needed to get the best results :) We can choose not to have a disclaimer for our images, but then we have to ascertain that we follow the fair use guidelines and other related image copyright policies. Other than that, we are free to design the layout of the main page. Wikia Central should have some design inspirations for the main page. :::By the way, the new style can only be seen working more efficiently in the New Monaco skin. Bluer 19:17, 17 July 2008 (UTC) ::::I'm using the Monaco skin that's available in my setting, which is also set to letting the admin/wiki decide. Either way I'm sure we can figure something out for the main page, since we're all pretty capable people. Akkilmar 02:40, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Disclaimer: all images found on this wiki are property of Atlus, Co. Ltd. "Disclaimer: all images found on this wiki are property of Atlus, Co. Ltd." Sorry, but this simply isn't true! No reply necessary --yksehtniycul 18:18, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Polls I'm thinking of making a "Poll of the Week" or something to that effect. '''BLUER一番 17:04, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :I like it, but would it be possible to change the colors? I don't know about the other skins, but it looks like the font color and the bar color as just two different shades of white...And it hurts my eyes to try to read it. D: ~ FangzV' ([[User_Talk:FangzV | Flame at me ''here]]) as said on 11:39, 5 June 2009 (UTC) ::There is a way; by tweaking the .css. We'll have to ask a wikia technician about that :p BLUER一番 12:12, 5 June 2009 (UTC) ::Edit: I do believe it's fixed. BLUER一番 15:39, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :::I think I'll just leave polls run for two weeks a month. BLUER一番 05:56, 15 June 2009 (UTC) I'm getting this weird glitch where instead of an actual percentage, the poll reads "$1%". Anyone else getting this, too? If so, we should look into fixing it. ~ FangzV' ([[User_Talk:FangzV | Flame at me ''here]]) as said on 23:03, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :We've contacted Wikia on this. It should be fixed soon. BLUER一番 01:26, December 1, 2009 (UTC) PSP Innocent Sin A remake has finally been announced? Holy shit. YES!!!! Great Mara 07:23, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :Yay! Best news I've heard in years. Let's hope its localized. BLUER一番 14:25, October 27, 2010 (UTC) : ::Can't imagine why it wouldn't be. I hope they put on the PSN though. The only fraw back of GO's are no disc slots. XP adam_tensei 05:13, December 30, 2010 (UTC) : What? Okay... the April Fools jokes are starting to get a little old now. Great Mara 19:59, April 1, 2011 (UTC) So is the Persona 3 Xbox remake a April Fool's Joke? --Cococrash11 05:21, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Yep, it is.TheSquishyTanker 05:52, April 2, 2011 (UTC)